


First Time

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, nothing too graphic happens, though it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: “Is this your first time doing it in a bathroom?”  Koutarou asked, his grin sudden and blinding.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Written for Kath who requested on tumblr some beefy BokuAsa “Is this your first time?” sorry it took so long!

Asahi is listening to Yachi talk about her part time job working at the mall in a small photography studio that mostly handles children portraits, she’s good with children but not so good with the parents, when he feels a warm weight against his back.  Yachi smiles widely but continues without pause as she glances behind Asahi to spot the culprit.

 

It was the five year anniversary of the the third years graduating from Karasuno.  They had an anniversary meet up every year for the past five years but it seemed like everyone had shown up this time around and many had brought their own guests.  Yachi had brought Kuribayashi Runa, who had been the manager for Johzenji and had gotten close enough to Yachi for them to room together in college. Kuroo Tetsurou was sitting near Daichi, face flushed from alcohol as he watching Daichi speak to Ennoshita with clear love and adoration in his eyes.  Daichi, without breaking eye contact with Ennoshita or pausing the conversation, reached back to push Kuroo’s face away with his hand but Daichi was grinning as he did so. Koushi and Asahi shared a look of exasperation at the fact that the two of them weren’t dating while acting like the biggest couple at that table full of couples.

 

After all Asahi’s own boyfriend was pressed up against his back, fingers curling into the loose fabric of his sweater as he hummed along to a song only he could hear.  Bokuto Koutarou was a surprise for all of them, especially Asahi. He had just been visiting Daichi at Todai, where Kuroo and Koutarou also attended when Koutarou asked Asahi if he wanted to grab lunch while Daichi was in class.  Asahi had agreed, just like he agreed to coffee later that day and dinner the next without realizing it had been a date.

 

Luckily Koutarou wasn’t secretive about his emotions or motives, he had made his intentions clear when he realized Asahi had just thought of them as friends, who sometimes slept together.  That last part had been probably the most unexpected outcome. Before Koutarou, Asahi had absolutely no experience in that category. When Koutarou had asked, Asahi had no reason to say no.  He liked Koutarou, he liked how brave and outgoing he was. He also liked Koutarou’s half lidded eyes, the way his smile spread slow and sweet like the rising sun first thing in the morning, warming up everything around it.  He definitely had no complaints about Koutarou’s body, the guy was training to be a professional athlete after all.

 

Despite Koutarou’s energetic and rough around the edges personality, he had been surprisingly patient and kind.  He always was, he never pushed Asahi to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with and though it made Asahi’s face burn to this day, even after three years of dating, Koutarou was honest and open about everything.  He had no problem asking for things he wanted and no issue making sure Asahi was just as vocal.

 

Strong arms wrapped around Asahi’s waist and Asahi could feel the deep breath Koutarou let out against his back, his face resting between Asahi’s shoulderblades.

 

“I gotta piss.”  Koutarou announced, interrupting several conversations and earning several snickers and eyerolls at once.

 

“You shouldn’t say piss!”  Hinata spoke up, earning a half-hearted head squeeze that turned into Kageyama just ruffling his hair with an annoyed huff.  The weird duo was as energetic and weird as always, but they had mellowed out just the smallest fraction throughout the years.

 

“You’re right, thanks Sho.”  Koutarou patted Hinata on the head, or at least he tried put ended up patting a surprised looking Noya instead.

 

“I’ll help you.”  Asahi offered up, giving Yachi an apologetic look as he helped his boyfriend stand.  He was worried Koutarou would tip over in the bathroom, hit his head on the sink, and then Asahi would have to call an ambulance and try to staunch the bleeding, because of course there would be blood-

 

“My hero.”  Koutarou interrupted Asahi’s wild train of thought, which probably proved Asahi had reached his limit of drinks also.

 

Asahi took most of Koutarou’s weight and wondered how they would manage to get home.  Asahi was clearly no weakling, yet despite them being basically the same height, Koutarou still outweighed him and Asahi wasn’t exactly completely steady on his own feet now that he was vertical.  It didn’t help that Koutarou was always warm and whenever they were pressed close like they had been at the table, Asahi just wanted to lean against his boyfriend and fall asleep.

 

Crawling into bed with Koutarou sounded like the perfect thing to Asahi at that moment, but they still had two train rides and a ten minute walk until they got to their apartment.  Then they would have to wash and change clothes. So much time stood between Asahi and curling up with Koutarou that it made him a little sad.

 

Asahi was a little sad until they entered the bathroom and suddenly Koutarou was pressing Asahi up against the closed door.  Asahi found himself clutching Koutarou’s shoulders as he was kissed senseless. Koutarou had a tendency to start off kissing hot and heavy, going full force before it slowly eased into something soft and tender that left Asahi’s knees a little weak and his heart a goner.

 

“Is this your first time?”  Koutarou breathed the words against Asahi’s suddenly overheated skin as his hands ran down Asahi’s sides then back up, though they seemed to suddenly be under Asahi’s sweater and the skin-on-skin contact short circuited Asahi’s brain.

 

“What?”  Asahi asked breathlessly as Koutarou pressed soft and lingering kisses down his neck, Asahi found himself stretching his neck unconsciously to give Koutarou more space.

 

“Is this your first time doing it in a bathroom?”  Koutarou asked, his grin sudden and blinding. Asahi blinked before realizing that was what was happening and he felt his face flame as he pressed a hand over Koutarou’s mouth and jaw.

 

“No.”  Asahi stated sternly and Koutarou tilted his head, large eyes going sad.  It took Asahi’s fuzzy brain a moment to catch up to what brought that look on Koutarou’s face, his boyfriend had never tried to talk or guilt Asahi into doing something once he had said no.  “I mean we’re not having sex in a bathroom, not that I have done it in a bathroom. You would know since you’re the only person I’ve been with.” Koutarou blinked a couple times before reaching up to remove Asahi’s hand.

 

“What about if we do it in our bathroom?”  Koutarou asked, fingers curling around Asahi’s in a rather distracting way before he pressed a soft kiss to each digit.

 

“We have a bed.”  Asahi said but he knew it was futile.  Asahi had no desire to do anything more than what they were currently doing in a public restroom, but he couldn’t find it in himself to fight about their own bathroom.

 

“That’s not a no.”  Koutarou’s secret smile, the one that was a little mischievous and a whole lot of happy came over his face.  “We can pretend we’re strangers who met a dingy bar. I will be called Romeo.” Asahi couldn’t help but laugh, knowing he would play along and it would most likely end up with them laughing as they tried to find a comfortable position in their tiny bathroom, with Koutarou continually changing their fake names, until they ended up in bed, falling asleep and spending a long morning curled up around one another.

 

It was Asahi’s first time.  His first time loving someone so completely and being thoroughly loved back.  Asahi’s first time being comfortable around another person to just be himself, whether that’s a little cowardly or negative, sometimes competitive and strong and letting Koutarou be his true self too, someone who is far too hard on himself but enjoys lifting others up, who struts around partially naked and flexing different muscles until Asahi is laughing and a little flushed.

 

And yes, later that night it will be Asahi’s first time having sex in a bathroom, though it will only be their private one in their apartment but that’s just enough for both of them.


End file.
